


《天涯客，番外》pwp

by OmarIndeed



Category: Priest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 天涯客
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed





	《天涯客，番外》pwp

自打七爷和大巫走了，庭院里冷清不少，张成岭裹了裹身上的熊皮坎肩，系上斧子正准备往外头走，走廊里晃着个红艳艳的大氅，多半是温客行。

“温…温……”天气还未转暖，小子嘴巴不利索，抖豁半天没把话说完，愣是给瞪了一眼。

“温温温！耗子见猫似的。” 温客行端着个茶盏，大氅松松系着，发丝垂下来有些乱，不知这一早又忙活了什么。就张成岭上下一打量，“挑粗壮的木头伐，天气冷，昨夜把我冻得够呛。”

“这不是还有师父嘛。”张成岭没敢抬头瞧，话就这么溜出来了。结果可想而知，只觉脑门一痛，人便滚到八丈远

“小鬼，今儿你再去跟山民要几袋羊奶，用上次的膏方换。”久居山间，和邻居也熟络起来，这儿的人不太认银子，万幸大巫留下去病驱邪的方子好使，和对面换些有的没的，相互照应。

“师父……”张成岭揉着脑袋爬起来卖可怜，“又是水囊又要背柴，恐怕天黑了也回不来。”

“废物！回不来就让这山里的豺狼叼走便是。”温客行可没那同情心，已是日上枝头，可不快快将这小子支走，才不坏了自己的好事。

张成岭此刻也是霜打的茄子，蔫着往温客行身边借道，却又给拦下了，“啧，去哪儿呢，大门在那儿。”红袖子里伸出根玉白的胳膊，往那背景还是白茫茫一片的山林指路。

“这不是算了脚程，想去厨房背上干粮上路。”张成岭也没想，这正正常常一句话怎的又是一顿揍，“哎哟，师父，徒弟不才，徒弟饿啊。”

温客行也懒得骂，一把揪着张成岭的脖子转了个圈，朝屁股一踢，人跟轱辘似的一路滚出门口。

 

脉络重整后，周子舒运功行气越来越顺，乘着早上片刻清净，独自在偏房打坐。七爷他们走了房间便不再生火，晨间雾气未散阵阵寒意袭来，漏风的窗格吹进凉风，掀着头顶两片南疆织缎摇曳生姿。

只听得门枢吱呀一声，风打在袖口扑啦啦的响掩盖轻不可闻的步点，榻上小桌的酒壶边上忽然多了个茶盏。周子舒垂目扫了一眼也不反应，悠悠闭上眼睛按兵不动，只觉得那狐狸的鼻息左探探右瞧瞧，绕了好几圈，爪子终于攀上肩头，撩起一片青丝给自己的脑袋腾地方。

“你倒是耐得寂寞，却把人家留在榻上孤枕难眠，合适吗？”

为调理经络，周子舒浑身极凉，这会儿后头贴上个暖炉，反而惹得一身鸡皮疙瘩，不由一抖，把那狐狸从肩头甩下去。温客行顺势倒在一边，脑袋搁在手肘上，痴痴看着颇像个思春的大姑娘，只是那松垮的大氅半遮半掩，露出半个肩头，淫荡的很。

被看烦了，周子舒收敛真气，眼珠从狭长的缝隙里溜出来，对上那黄鼠狼看鸡的眼神，眉头一皱，“怎的，成岭出门砍柴了，你不去把饭菜做上？”

自从来到这鸟不拉屎的长明山上，温客行便成了这一家老小的伙夫，还不论周子舒那堪比放火的烧柴技术，一个养尊处优的七爷和三脚踹不出个屁的南疆大巫，还有那傻头傻脑的傻徒弟，一群白眼狼天天饮雪水吃生肉，大有混吃等死的姿态。

“人家日日夜夜在伙房忙，这手都摸出茧子了，你瞧瞧。”说罢，撒娇似的伸出对狗爪往周子舒膝盖上一放，“都不知道心疼人家。”没等对面冷笑，温客行又换上笑嘻嘻的嘴脸，“昨儿的野猪，瞅着剩挺多，物尽其用便扒了那畜生的皮，给兵器上上光，把你那‘白衣’拿来呗。”

尽管一副非奸即盗的模样，想着许久不见天日的“白衣”确实需要养护，周子舒便抽出软剑丢过去，倒想看看温客行今天又耍什么花样。

温客行捡过来，宝贝似的翻来覆去看，嘴角一勾，果然有了小九九，“这么轻易交了兵器，不怕我……嘿嘿……”他坏笑一声没说下去。

周子舒低眉垂目懒得理会，表面气定神闲，耳朵可是竖的高高，管你明枪暗箭，兵来将挡便是。

“夫人？”温客行试探地叫，滚了一圈便往人怀里躺，抬头正好瞧着周子舒峭壁似的下颌，可谓冷看成岭侧成峰，喜上眉梢伸手便去摸。结果，自然是让周子舒一巴掌拍了，只好绕一圈摸摸自己的，笑容又猥琐了几分，“都是我的人了，矜持个啥，你这般欲拒还迎，只能惹我兽性大发。”

周子舒自然不高兴，那日心头一软给那厮得了便宜，现在这般卖乖，更是可恶。越想越不爽，干脆调用内力，往这堆烂肉上打，不震他个分筋错骨实在不解气。

温客行自然不是吃素的，看着懒洋洋的早就防了这手，泥鳅似的扭作一团，便将这气力化作无形，“哎哟，谋杀亲夫啦！”

说打就打，正好当活动筋骨，周子舒拉开功架，抬手便往下劈。怎料温客行这回不逃不躲，反而拉开衣襟，露出那嵌了算盘珠似的前胸，一副听之任之的作态。眼看掌锋差之毫厘，周子舒勾手一旋，散了气力。

温客行小人得志，撩了周子舒一捋头发在指尖打圈，“这心肠软呐，怎么看怎么喜欢。”

干架不了了之，周子舒便拿这放浪的形容作文章，“谷主倒是清凉，怕是过不了多久便成了衣不蔽体的野人。”

“嘻嘻，那不是给你行方便。”温客行顺坡下驴，干脆把大氅揭了，一览无余。周子舒见惯了温客行的伎俩，轻扫一眼没了表示。“怎的，不赏光？”

温客行正洋洋得意着，周子舒快如闪电，一边按下肩头，另一边扣住手腕，便将人死死钉在榻上。

温客行没了骨头似的软作一滩，眯着一双媚眼，“阿絮心里有气，做相公的自然得哄着，今儿就把欠的还了。”

“这是你说的，别怪我折腾的太狠。”

“折腾，使劲折腾，千万别怜香惜玉，留点红印青印的，我好多回味两天。”温客行自然是不要脸，撇头往肩头的手上蹭，一不留神便朝周子舒的手掌下嘴。

“疯狗！”

啪啪啪几道大穴一封，温客行便成了死狗。周子舒揉了揉虎口上的压印，眼睛已经扫到对方那赤条条的身子上。也不是说没见过，那日油灯下剪影朦胧，现在看得真切多了——果然还是门板一块。

“哎哎哎，”还没怎么样，温客行就叫唤起来，“蹂躏管蹂躏，别硬来。”

“那你又要如何？”

“嘻嘻~”温客行动动眼睛，“看见那茶盏不？”

周子舒顺着目光，温客行带进来的东西还稳稳落在小桌上，就他对此人的了解恐怕有诈，于是没动。

“好东西，扭捏个啥。”

“是什么。”

“猪油。”

周子舒怔了一下，又想明白了什么，指尖挑开盖子，里头盛了乳黄色的凝脂，打开的瞬间一股哈喇味扑鼻而来，让人不禁眉头皱起。“合着你大早上起灶生火，就为了熬这玩意。”

温客行虽然人不能动，眼珠子倒是灵活的很，上下一转意思就明白了，“我这么周到，阿絮不会不领情呐？”

周子舒轻哼一声，本想将这货丢在原地自生自灭去，转念想到他平日的无赖样子，不趁机收拾收拾怕是过了村没这店。思量再三，指腹在那层油脂上轻轻抹。

“这么点恐怕是要疼死我，吃不准呢，解了我的穴道……”

周子舒一抬手，干脆封了那八哥的哑穴，让他有苦也喊不出。这激将再三盛情难却，自然也不用客气了，周子舒取二指探入茶盏。

温客行哪是什么省油的灯，这会儿眯眼闭气暗自冲开穴道，只等对方落套。果不其然，手指一戳，最上头那层油盖便破了，伴随一阵异香，粉末便四处飞散，躲闪不及间，周子舒瘫软下去。温客行一个轱辘翻起来，正好将人纳入怀中。

“要不说美人都缺个心眼呢。”温客行美滋滋地往周子舒脸颊上刮了一把，大有强抢民女的土匪风范。

周子舒眼睛都快瞪出框了，无奈身上用不上半分力气，连舌头都是麻的。

“别瞪啦，你越骂，我越是喜欢。”温客行笑逐颜开，拿过茶盏，取二指在里头搅了搅。“七爷走之前，用春宫图问他那口子换的舒筋软骨散。这东西干用能放倒大象，沾湿了却是极好的补品。”说着，将拌好的膏方往嘴里放，唑着手指回味无穷。

周子舒此刻也知是案板上的鱼，尽管心里狠到牙痒，却只能任由温客行给自己宽衣解带，忍受无数的咸猪手。

“虽然肉是长好了，看着还是心疼的紧呐。”温客行摸着七窍三秋钉留下的疤，往那凹凸不平的地方打圈，酥酥麻麻的，周子舒的脸色多变起来。

“阿絮……”温客行在咫尺距离甜腻腻地喊，几捋发丝落在对方身上，“冷么，怎的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

看着你这浪样害怕，周子舒暗自想。

“让夫君给你暖暖。”温客行打开大氅，手脚并用马猴一般攀附在周子舒身上，贴的瓷实极了，怕是绣花针也插不进。

罢了罢了，周子舒闭上眼睛，只想着君子报仇十年不晚，日后非得把这厮打成猪脑袋。还没到开膛破肚的画面，只觉得脖子里传来股热气，终于上嘴了。

从耳根到锁骨，来来回回舔了几圈，留下一片片红印，衬着那肌肤更是宣纸般白。“阿絮，倒是睁开眼睛呀，这幅贞洁烈女的样子，我怎么忍心。”说不忍心，手倒是没闲着往人腰上摸，一把掐出个青紫，脸上又笑成朵花。耍完流氓，温客行又捡起卖乖的嘴脸，往人耳朵里吹风，“我也不强求，若是不想那便算了……”

周子舒心里嘀咕，这厮几时知道收手，果不其然，耳朵里悠悠地飘来，

“若早就芳心大动，要开诚布公，憋着伤身。你不说，我也知道，心有灵犀，那便是为我两设的。”

这强买强卖的，把周子舒气得脑袋冒烟，无奈身子跟条死鱼似的，细长的眼睛开了条缝儿，里头却见不到黑的。

温客行这会儿翻到上头，大氅把两人罩在里头倒也不觉得冷。拆了发带，摸着那条又长又好看的腿往自己后腰一搁，手指捻着那殷红的薄唇，温客行那个飘飘然，“若要是伺候舒服了，阿絮可要记得为夫的好。”

虽然温客行疯疯癫癫没个正形，所幸床品不差，那日情之所致还知道问问是不是弄疼了。周子舒这会儿彻底没脾气了，听之任之只求那祖宗速战速决，别等张成岭回来正好撞见。

还是刚才的的茶盏，温客行取二指饱蘸，借着皮肤的温度，油脂慢慢划开。一头把人稳住，另一头，便探到了深处。一戳进去，滑滑腻腻，像条灵活的小蛇入洞，周子舒眼睛睁得大大的，正好对上温客行那一脸怜爱。手腕一转，死鱼便有了生气，那尾长腿在温客行的后腰扑棱一下，再对上眼，周子舒已满脸绯红。

“又没点你的哑穴，喊出来便是。”

周子舒这会儿酥酥麻麻，那要命的手指来来回回地探，穴口就不听使唤地缩，好像浑身就剩那地方还有力气，是要将对方拖进去。不知觉的，一个硬物顶在了温客行的小腹上。下边咬得紧，上头也不能闲，周子舒不忍间刚想喊，唇缝一开便让温客行悉数吞下去。

尝到那不浓不淡的酒味，温客行醉意便上心头，望着那对极黑的眼眸，怕是一不当心便再也出不来，“阿絮……”

手指一抽走，竟然有些空落落的，周子舒勉强挂在温客行腰上，担心对方就此打住，把自己落在这冷清的榻上。目光交织凝望，怕是要化作长白山上的两尊石头，温客行嘴角一勾，读出那深潭湖底的意思。

温客行握住自己那根，屏住口气捅进去，乘对方身体一缩，彻底将人圈住再也逃不脱推不开。温客行自然是极小心的，怎能让美人受苦，连膝盖落下的地方都计算得当，提臀顶胯更是恰到好处。

周子舒的气息乱极了，若不是早拔了七窍三秋钉，这番折腾恐怕得闹到地府去。没了怨气自然不必矜持，一浪浪的呻吟悉数灌入温客行的耳朵，额头浮起的汗珠黏住发丝，竟描出一副写意画。

温客行的本事可不限于此，阅人无数，其中技巧自然运用自如，颠鸾倒凤正当时，那灵巧纤长的手指便在对方的阳物上打起圈。前头一堵，后边一送，没个两下，小腹上湿濡一片，喉咙里娇嗔呜咽，我见犹怜。阿絮，我可是真喜欢你呀！温客行心想着，积蓄的力量便到了头，两人四腿定住，一串冷颤后，那便是泄了。

不论南疆的毒还有没有药力，这番折腾后身子实在酸软到不行，周子舒也不嘴硬了，任由温客行将他抱起来，往暖和的厢房去。

走廊里略过一抹艳红，温客行披着大氅抱着美人，颇有山大王的气质，“夫人呐，你哪哪都好，就是皮糙得很，晚上咱俩泡个羊奶鸳鸯浴，意下如何。”

 

此刻还在山腰的张成岭，脖子上挂了四五个水囊，爆一脑袋的青筋，卯足了劲挑起那堆了半人高的柴火，抬头往云山雾绕的山顶瞧，胸口发出绝望的长叹。


End file.
